Todo tiene un final
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Todo principio tiene un final. Pero no es importante el momento en que se acaba sino todo lo que se vivio mientras tanto, desde simples abrazos hasta los celos que se generan. Cada momento que debia apreciarse con fuerza porque aunque lo desees estos nunca volveran y lo unico que se queda en nuestro ser son las memorias de lo que alguna vez fue. Ni la muerte podria separarlos.
1. Chapter 1- La despedida

Haber consumado la venganza que tanto deseaba, llegamos al cuarto con parsimonia, ambos sabíamos lo que sucedería, apenas entramos. Las orbes carmesí con un brillo intenso, hundiéndose entre mi ser, escudriñando cada parte de mi, un agil movimiento y tu mano se encajo en mi, en el pecho demasiado cerca del corazón, retiraste la mano, mi vista se dirigió a tu rostro, lo tenias desencajado, estabas asustado, no sabias que habia sido eso, ¿cierto?, no hay problema, esta todo bien, me llevaste a la cama con rapidez, con cuidado me depositaste en ella y solo podía observar tu rostro, el temor apremiado en el.

Nunca antes la cercania de la muerte, de la oscuridad se habia sentido tan cerca o tan yaciente sobre mi cuerpo, mis fuerzas se encuentran por de mas moribundas. No puedo decir que no la he sentido apegada a mi ser, cuando mis padres, cuando mi tia, cuando todos se alejaron de mi, por el cruel destino de la muerte; y aun asi en estos momentos se siente aferrada a mi, se siente tan próxima como escalofríos corroyentes , la sensación de perdida total que recorre de cabeza a pies en forma de escalofríos, frios y desagradables.

Aun sabiendo que es el final de todo, no, no te todo, solo de mi vida entonces alguien puede responderme ¿Por qué entonces no estoy asustado?, Tal vez el hecho de que alguna vez mi cuerpo fue destruido y resucite, porque hace mucho deje de temer a lo que vendrá despues, moviéndome cual pieza de ajedrez al mando de muchas mas, o quizás es porque a quien le entrego mi vida es a ti.

No podría imaginar el entregarle algo como esto a alguien mas si no fueses tu, porque tu siempre fuiste y hasta este punto seras a a quien le entregare mi alma, mi vida, mi corazón mi todo; aun cuando el momento en que me enamore de ti todo dejo de ser mio, todo te perteneció, todo era de los dos. El momento en que el contrato fue sellado, el destino también lo fue, ¿sabes? Tal vez estábamos destinados a esto, a pasar por lo que debíamos pasar, una relación de amo-sirviente, que se convirtió en una relación de amantes, unos que deben ocultarse tras lo gigante de mi habitacion, insospechados de los encuentros realizados cuando solo los dos estamos, donde los gemidos y jadeos resuenan por el cuarto. Y aun asi las retiradas silenciosas en la mañana, como en este momento, la rutina, la entrega de pasión y cariño mutuo. Una partida silenciosa durante la mañana en que todo acabe y aun sabiéndolo me gusta.

**-Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar…-** frunci el entrecejo, mi voz se oye débil, levemente temblorosa, en el fondo sentiré añoranza de todo lo que ahora nos rodea, la mansión, los ruidos de platos quebrándose, de ladridos uno tras otro, el incesante ruido que recorre la mansión, los buenos días, e incluso las peleas que por visitas de Lizzy se realizaban entre tu yo, sin embargo la reconciliación siempre era la mejor. Apenas y me di cuenta de tu paro en seco, tan abrupto, me mueves con ligereza, sonreí de medio lado, no se cuantas veces me has dicho que soy demasiado ligero para ti, tus movimientos tan delicados como si fuese una pluma, una que a la mas minima tosquedad se deshará

**-Bocchan, yo…-** tu voz resuena fuertemente en mis oídos, se siente llena de inseguridad, arrepentimiento. Sera por todo esto, respondeme Sebastian, ¿te arrepientes de volverte mi sirviente?, ¿te arrepientes de ser mi amante?, ¿te arrepientes de que seras tu quien marque el final. **-¿Esto esta bien?-** el demonio frente a mi no es el demonio al que conoci, tu eres fuerte, tu eres servicial, letal…simplemente perfecto en pocas palabras.

**-¿Te arrepientes del contrato?-** tenia que saberlo aun cuando no fuese la única duda que me asaltaba. Tu desconcertada mirada carmesí me escudriñaba, sonreíste levemente, pues la situación no ayudaba en el ambiente.

**-Ciel, nunca me arrepentiría pues con ello pude conocerte, solo, me hubiera gustado no poner como precio tu alma-** tus manos sin enguantar tomaron mi rostro, lo observaron y despues te acercaste a mi con un ligero roce de labios, dulce y tierno, extraño para venir de un demonio tan poderoso como lo eres tu.

**-Sebastian, ¿Te arrepientes de amarme?-** pregunte con la voz temblorosa, no tenia fuerzas ni para intentar ocultarlo.

**-No Ciel, e incluso cuando te devore, el único alivio que tendre es que asi estaras junto a mi el resto de la vida, te amo- **

**-Entonces no hay algo por lo cual retractarse o entristecer-**

Tus labios acercándose a los mismos, un roce y luego un movimiento mas expectante, tu experta lengua adentrándose de lleno a mi boca, llenándola, donde los suspiros de ambos se perderían pero no por eso no exisiteron, tus manos moviéndose sobre mi rostro, cadera y cuello, las mias apenas pudiendo sostener tu cabello, la sangre derramada era la suficiente como para dejarme débil. Tu vestimenta y la mia iban desapareciendo, el recorrido de tus besos era lento, como si quisieras preservar este momento, porque tanto tu como yo sabes que sera la ultima vez. Tres dedos dentro de mi, mis pocos respingos, el tratar de aliviar algo de tu excitación sin poder hacer gran cosa, ni siquiera el poder aferrarme a las sabanas.

Solo siento como te posicionas entre mis piernas, tu excitación palpitante tan cerca de mi entrada y el movimiento lentamente tortuoso que provocabas, quería que fueras mas fuerte, mas rapido, pero no podía hablar mi voz se dedicaba a gemir, de dolor o placer daba igual, en estos momentos no importaba la diferencia, los jadeos roncos sobre mi oreja, la voz susurrante de ambos con el nombre del otro, como la letania mas hermosa existente, la letania del final.

No se cuantas estocadas me acestabas, pero en un momento te detuviste, sentí el peso del orgasmo recorrerme, y un liquido chorreante en mi interior, sin duda una de las mejores muestras de mutuo cariño que habíamos tenido, fue mágica, gloriosa y por desgracia la ultima. Con lentitud saliste no del todo convencido, te recargaste contra la cabecera de la cama y me llevaste contigo, tapaste una parte de mi cuerpo al igual que el tuyo, te vi con los mechones negros desordenados y con lentitud acaricie los pocos que alcanzaban deslizando mi mano por tu palida mejilla tan solo levemente sonrojada, rei por lo bajo, me gustaba verte asi y quería guardar esta imagen como la ultima que veria, como un hermoso recuerdo que nunca se iria.

**-¿Aun en esta situación tienes ganas de reir?-** tu voz se oia ligeramente temblorosa.

**-Sebastian, te amo, pero esto no se puede detener-** acaricie tu pecho en el cual me aferre a el.

**-Lamento haberte herido Ciel, aun cuando prometi protegerte, soy el que mas te ha lastimado-** me aferraste contra tu cuerpo, como si sintieras que tarde o temprano iba a desaparecer. Te sentías culpable por herirme de esta manera, cuando por fin consegui mi venganza, ni tu ni yo habíamos mencionado el pacto, no era necesario. **–Ciel, ¿me entregaras tu alma aun despues de esto?-**

**-Es lo…que acordamos, todo esta bien Sebastian, tu estaras bien-** sonreí con ligereza, y tu rostro reflejaba que no te la creías del todo **–Te entregare algo que ya era tuyo, eso es todo- **fije mi vista en tus rubís ojos.

**-Pero Ciel…-** no querías dejarme ir, pero a todos les llega el momento, y el mio esta frente a mi, no puedo desistir, no ahora, de cualquier manera no hay salida.

**-TE AMO Sebastian, promete que jamás me olvidaras- **

Sentí una liberación extraña, el beso que me dedicaste se sintió hermoso, demostraste todo lo que aprendiste de un humano, la habitacion ahora se siente mas fría, ¿acaso soy solo yo? Mis fuerzas están desapareciendo, ya ni siquiera puedo hablar, no encuentro mi voz, ni mi raciocinio, solo existes tu, mi amor por ti, y el entregarte algo que desde un principio te perteneció, tal vez este es el mejor final que me pude esperar. Que mejor que morir en los brazos del ser al que mas amas.

No me arrepiento de nada, encontré mas de lo que un dia perdi, todo se veía en llamas y ahora esta consumido,no es necesario pensarlo, todo quedo atrás, con una sonrisa en mis rostro, escuche algo que me encanto oir como mi ansiado final, tu voz, la melodía de despedida para mi vida.

**-TE AMO Ciel, nunca podría olvidarte, fuiste mi comienzo y mi final- **"No estes triste Sebastian, todo esta bien, no debes preocuparte ahora soy tuyo por toda la eternidad, todo lo mio te pertenece ahora. No llores Sebastian" deseaba decir pero no podía, era el momento y estaba cerca. Y con ello cerre los ojos tranquilamente, mi sonrisa se ensancho, una verdadera, no de superioridad, sino una de genuina felicidad, que todos a mi alrededor creyeron habian desparecido.

No estoy seguro de lo que me espera cuando devores mi alma, se que ire al infierno, pero no me retractare, aun en mis peores momentos soy demasiado orgulloso, no llorare porque no estoy triste, al contrario estoy feliz de poder volvernos un solo ser.

Finalmente solte el hilo de araña al que tanto me aferre…


	2. Chapter 2- Jamas olvidarte

Si lose era un one-shot pero bueno, ya saben, a veces deseas la continuacion. Esta vez el demonio nos explicara lo que sentia al ver como al vida de Ciel se perdia, ojala les guste. ADVIERTO MUY OC.

El capitulo va dedicado a _AbSeMaJe, SoyUnDinosaurio y Sakurita-chan03897,_ disfrutenlo.

* * *

La venganza que mi contratista me habia impuesto, el cierre del trato por fin habia llegado, al entrar como siempre siguiéndolo, notando ese altivo caminar, deleitándome con aquel cuerpo que represento el inicio de sentirme como un humano y el final de ser un insensible demonio. Sentía la seguridad puesta en el, pero yo no me sentía igual, despues de haberle tomado ese cariño, esa posesión no podía simplemente arrebatarle la vida. Sus ojos azules se postraron sobre mi mirada, aquellos pozos que me observaban tan fijamente ahora conectados a los mios, no estoy seguro de cómo fue, ni la cercanía que en tan solo unos segundos obtuve, no me sentía yo mismo, pero desperté cuando sentí como un liquido caliente se derramaba por mis manos, corriendo por mis guantes blancos ahora manchados en sangre.

No quería hacer eso, no se ni siquiera que fue lo que paso, si tanto tiempo pude resistir el habre y deseo de su exquisita alma entonces ¿Por qué me sali de control?, no estoy muy seguro de lo que ocurrió. Recuento de hechos. Llegamos a la habitacion de bocchan y sin poder controlar alguno de mis impulsos lo atravesé. Falle, porque me di cuenta de donde iba su trayectoria inicial, con solo saber el que su vida se hubiese desvanecido mas rapido de lo que ahora se esta escapando seria lo peor que podría sentir. Mas aun si su rostro expresa entendimiento, como si me comprendiera o al menos lo intentara. ¿acaso no me odia? Hice lo que en el pasado le quisieron hacer, el motivo por el que me contacto. Entonces me siento fatal, estos escalofríos son lo que los humanos conocen como ¿miedo?, esta sensación que se presenta con solo pensar que te perderé, sin poder hacer nada amenos que tu lo ordenes, pero siendo tan obstinado y fiel a tu palabra dudo que te retractes del acuerdo inicial.

Quien lo diría, un demonio que solo se habia cansado de comer almas de bajo nivel, termino encontrando un alma llena de odio y venganza, que a pesar de ello era la mas pura que alguna vez he tenido cerca, incluso mas de lo que creo imaginar. Un alma que difícilmente era capaz de corromper, no pensé que terminaría enamorándome del niño caprichoso Phantomhive, uno tan orgulloso como lo seria un adulto, incluso me atrevo a decir que mucho peor. Créanme, no era mi intención enamorarme de mi contratista, y si soy sincero es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto, también se que es la ultima. Porque nadie es igual a mi bocchan, nadie se iguala con mi joven amo, nadie es tan único como Ciel. Eso lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada, sere un demonio pero no soy como antes.

He visto genocidios, masacres a humanos de todas las edades, suicidios, incluso solte la peste negra, y en cada una de esas muertes no me importaba en lo mas minimo las sensaciones que las personas sentían, me daba igual e incluso entre mas dolor me agradaba mas el degustarlas, no imaginaba terminar siendo el perro de un niño, mucho menos uno este, en cambio con bocchan temo perderlo. Gracias al contrato a esa unión que nos une es mas difícil el separarnos, es imposible el no encontrarlo, su fuerza la puedo sentir y en estos momentos se esta extinguiendo, desaparece con demasiada lentitud, todo el se esta volviendo débil. Mi bocchan no es débil, pero al parecer yo le quite la fortaleza de siempre.

**-Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar…-** te oyes débil, y tu voz parece un susurro lejano, frunciste el entrecejo como si tu hubieras sentido esa debilidad "No pienses en la debilidad de tu voz" ¿Cómo decírselo cuando siento que flaqueare?, es una sensación extraña, una compulsión como si la garganta se me atrofiara, pude haberme convertido en un demonio con sentimientos pero aun no experimentaba todas las demás. Aquellas que junto a Ciel hubiera aprendido al menos solo lo superficial.

**-Bocchan yo…-** ¿Cómo explicarle que este era su final? ¿Cómo decirle que morirá? ¿Cómo no delatar mi miedo e inseguridad a perderlo? ¿Cómo explicarle que aun hay una salida? Si cada vez que intento hablar siento un hueco en donde debo tener el corazón, un vacio sin fondo en el cual me quiero sumergir apenas te pierda**. -¿Esto esta bien?- **de todo lo que pude decir, ¿fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió?, la frase se puede malinterpretar de tantas maneras, y el arrepentimiento en mi voz no debe ayudar. ¿Qué se supone que debía especificar? Me siento perdido, no me siento yo mismo.

**-¿Te arrepientes del contrato?-** esa pregunta me habia sorprendido, solo te vi con desconcierto, ¿Cómo eras capaz de pensar eso?, te sonreí levemente tratando de trasmitirte algo de calma lo cual no poseía en estos momentos.

**-Ciel, nunca me arrepentiría pues con ello pude conocerte, solo, me hubiera gustado no poner como precio tu alma-** tome tu rostro con amabas manos desnudas, libres de los guantes tirados por ahí ahora manchados por tu liquido carmesí. Un beso, apenas un roce, trate de darte mi cariño y amor en el, espero haberlo conseguido, porque quiero atesorar este momento como el ultimo que tendremos.

**-Sebastian, ¿te arrepientes de amarme?-** tu voz se oia tan temblorosa, lejos de sentir alivio, un dolor me recorrió, no tenias ni la voluntad para ocultarlo, ¿tan mal te encontrabas?

**-No Ciel, e incluso cuando te devore, el único alivio que tendre es que asi estaras junto a mi el resto de la vida, te amo-** acaricie tu rostro, pero parecías perdido, en momentos.

**-Entonces no hay algo de lo cual entristecer o retractarse-** una sonrisa se deslizo por tus labios, tu voz se habia oído increíblemente firme y retumbante contra mis oídos. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Si de algo me retracto es de no poder controlarme, si de algo me entristezco es el saber que te pierdo, pero no tenia los animos para decirlo, dejaría que pensaras lo mismo.

Sabia que eran tus últimos momentos, y quería disfutarlos, un beso con tanta intensidad como lo seria una tierna caricia, luego el movimiento mas exitante. mi lengua entrando a tu boca, saboreando lo poco que un paladar demoniaco te permite, dejando que los gemidos de ambos se hundieran dentro de nuestros labios, perdiéndose en el momento pero no en mi pensamiento, registrando cada parte de tu cuerpo, desde la suave sensación de tu piel hasta lo mas sensible de tu cuerpo. Impregnando todo mi ser de tu olor, desprender cada una de tus ropas con lentitud, asi mismo retirando las mias, ¿Qué importaba que no pudieras ayudar? En estos momentos solo debías dejarte hacer, es lo mas importante, es lo que yo quiero hacer. Es mi ultimo deseo. El poder recordar cada parte de cuerpo.

Extasiándome con tus gemidos llenos de sinceridad, tanteando los puntos sensibles que llegue a aprender, entrar por completo en ti, con ansias de llenarte hasta el fin, tratar de hacer que entiendas que te extrañare, ya no con palabras sino con acciones en su mas grande intensidad. Los instintos desbordantes de sensualidad y cariño, el ultimo acuerdo mutuo de entrega. Es la ultima vez, yo lo se, tu también, pero por eso, ambos queremos aferrarnos a lo que el tiempo nos deje, a lo ultimo que sucede, el nombre de contratista y sirviente resonando en los labios del otro, perdiéndose en lo que le reloj de nuestro extasis marca como el final. Sali con calma, ¿si nos quedaramos asi, serviría de algo?, no, es nulo el que asi lo intente.

Te arrastre tanto como pude conmigo hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama que soliamos compartir, tapando tu cuerpo como si con ello pudiera detener el frio que se comienza a apoderar de tu cuerpo, el tacto gélido de tu mano hacia mi mejilla igualmente fría, escuche tu risita como algo lejano, sintiendo que aun entre mis brazos te estas alejando, y en cuanto intente encontrarte terminare perdiendo la nocion del ultimo momento.

**-¿Aun en esta situación tienes ganas de reir?- **sentía temblores en mi cuerpo, el apegarme a ti, era lo único que me quedaba.

-Sebastian, te amo, pero esto no se puede detener- acariciaste mi pecho, aferrándote a el, tanto como yo esperaba hacer.

-Lamento haberte herido Ciel, aun cuando prometi protegerte soy el que mas te ha lastimado- Eso es lo que prometi, lejos solamente de referirme al contrato era mas un deseo que la obligación en si, y aun en eso no pude hacerlo, sentía tus ultimas fuerzas al borde de desfallecer. No faltaba mucho para el final. –Ciel, ¿me entregaras tu alma aun despues de esto?- explicarte que el herirte era mas que solo eso, era tan imposible como el retener tu vida y razonamiento por un poco mas de tiempo.

**-Es lo…que acordamos, todo esta bien Sebastian, tu estaras bien-** yo no tengo miedo por lo que despues de tu muerte me sucederá, ¿Cómo explicar que temo mas por ti? Las palabras que busco encontrar simplemente no las encuentro. **–Te entregare algo que ya era tuyo eso es todo-** despues de decir eso, fijaste tus ojos en mi, no pude evitar divagar en el brillo que en ellos comenzaba a faltar, ese brillo que solo un ser vivo es capaz de poseer.

**-Pero Ciel…-** no quería pelear, no quería dejar que aquel brillo se esfumara aun mas, no quería darme cuenta como el calor te comenzaba abandonar, como tu nocion de la razon se volvia anormal. El Ciel entre mis brazos es uno que nadie mas sera capaz de ver, solo yo.

**-TE AMO Sebastian, promete que jamás me olvidaras- **

Ni aunque me prometieras lo contrario lo haría, despues de eso no pudiste hablar, movias tus labios sin pensar pero nada expulsaban, sino solo el poco aliento que te quedaba. ¿Cómo demostrar lo que siento en tan solo estos breves segundos? Bese tus labios, tratando de que comprendieras todo con ello.

-**TE AMO Ciel, nunca podría olvidarte fuiste mi comienzo y mi final- **sentir como aquello salía de mi, sin pensarlo porque era real, como todo lo demás, sentí un liquido correr por mis mejillas, era sangre, ¿eran lagrimas? Nunca habia sentido esto, solo pude ver como la sonrisa de mi querido Ciel se ensanchaba, con felicidad latente, como ultima muestra, abandonando lo poco que te quedaba de la vida. Te tome entre mis brazos, acercándome al pecho que tanto como tu cuerpo estaba vacio, extendi mis alas, me acerque tanto como pude a la ventana, rompiéndola en pedazos.

-**Eres mio por toda la eternidad, abandonaste tu vida mortal sin siquiera replicar…enserio Ciel fuiste un niño especial, por eso me enamore de ti-**

El ultimo rastro de mi bocchan fue la sangre que se quedo en la habitacion, mezclada con la de su servidor.

Porque su cuerpo y alma me pertenecen, porque como alguna vez dijo mi joven amo.

**_-Lo que se ha perdido una vez nunca regresara_**-

**-Conforme pasa el tiempo el dolor se debilita pero no quiero que el tiempo cure mis heridas-**

Porque el curarme sera lo mismo que olvidarte, y perderte con el tiempo, no puedo dejar ir mas eso.

* * *

Use frases que Ciel alguna vez dijo, este capitulo debio salir muy OC pero bueno, son mis delirios. Si les gusto dejen un review y si no pues tambien.


	3. Chapter 3- Como todo empezo

Regrese! Muajajajaja...digo Estoy de vuelta, en cada capitulo digo hasta aqui se va a quedar pero luego me llega inspiracion. Como sea a este paso acabara siendo mas que un simple one-shot.

En este capitulo me baso en cuando se supone su relacion empezo. Espero lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a _AbSeMaJe, SoyUnDinosaurio, Ana Maria Uzumaki y Sakurita-chan03897._

* * *

La tensión que rondaba constantemente la mansión era demasiado palpable, prácticamente podría ser cortada con un cuchillo. Y no, no era por algúna clase de trabajo destinado para el perro guardian de la reina, eso era por mucho mas sencillo que controlar la verdadera razon del estrés que rodeaba al conde, aunque si lo pensaban mejor, de alguna manera si tenia que ver con perros, con uno demoniaco, y no era Pluto de quien estamos hablando.

E imagino que es fácil de determinar, sin embargo para este orgullo conde lo mas obvio resultaba ser imperdonable además de un golpe bajo para su estatus, lo peor de todo es que el dilema se volvia cada vez mas evidente.

Contrario a lo que se pensara, no era porque Sebastian tuviera alguna clase de acercamiento mas intimo con respecto a Ciel, mucho menos era el caso en que el demonio se alejaba del conde como si repudiara el contacto ni le mandaba miradas de indiferencia. Eso era lo mas estresante, que el guardian de la reina se sonrojaba con solo verlo, deseaba probar aquellos labios de grosor perfecto, anhelaba sentir las manos de Michaellis por su cuerpo, todos esos pensamientos revolucionados por el tacto que tan acostumbrados ambos estaban a tener, entonces se preguntaran, si es algo común ¿Qué hace la diferencia ahora?, la razon es que un dia de tantos, la mente del joven conde comenzó a divagar, detallando lo que tiempo atrás nunca se puso a analizar, al ver una rosa roja en el jardín los ojos carmín de su mayordomo volaron hasta su mente. Con una imaginación admirable –no por nada era el jefe de la compañía de juguetes en su familia – se dispuso a admirar cada parte de lo que su enigmático mayordomo le insitaba, desde aquellas miradas a su persona, hasta las veces en que lo salvaban.

La primera vez que pensó todo aquello fue algo realmente alarmante, donde no estaba muy seguro el de porque no quería admitirlo, Sebastian era un hombre ¿acaso era por eso? Rapido la idea fue desechada el realmente no le tiraba a nada pues no tenia contactos con ninguna chica que no fuera Lizzy pero ella…era simplemente Lizzy, era su prima, lo ultimo de su pasado que en constantes veces deseo alejar, ¿era porque era un demonio? Claro que no, al fin y al cabo Sebastian se encontraba a su lado, ambos atados por un contrato que Ciel pidió y que el mayordomo acepto. El contrato, tal vez era eso, si lo pensaba, el ser demoniaco que en su mansión habitaba siempre realizaba algo si Ciel se lo ordenaba, como varias veces había acotado el que una pieza de juego no puede moverse sin el jugador, por lo que a Ciel le dolería de una manera horrorosa el que el oji carmín solo fingiera por la orden que este le diera.

Primero pensó que todo estaría bien, que las cosas debían seguir siendo tan normales como cuando Ciel no estaba enterado de lo que realmente sentía hacia el demonio, lejos de ser solo un aprecio por la protección que le brindaba, sin embargo le fue imposible no verse varias veces expuesto ya que unos sonrojos tan notorios eran difíciles de pasar desapercibidos. Así como las incontrolables ganas que sentía de acercarse tan solo un poco más, pero también eran sensaciones demasiado contradictorias, pues había en ocasiones otras donde quería pedirle a Sebastian que se fuera, sin embargo sabia que apenas estuviera lejos le querría de vuelta, además de tener que inventarse una buena excusa.

**-Bocchan, ¿le ocurre algo?-** le pregunto el oji carmín frente a él.

**-¡Eh!... no me ocurre nada-** respondió rápidamente sin darse cuenta que el oji carmín estaba ahí.

**-Lo noto algo extraño últimamente, ¿está seguro de que se encuentra bien?- **respondió el oji carmín con lo que le pareció a Ciel ¿preocupación?

**-Estoy perfectamente, esas son puras tonterías-** respondió como si nada, logrando ocultar su sonrojo, al ver como el azabache resoplo uno de sus mechones.

**-Si es así, entonces podrá continuar con las clases de baile de esta tarde, además de las lecciones de violín y no olvide sus clases de geografía-** ahora la sonrisa que expresaba el demonio era todo menos comprensiva o normal, el oji azul podría jurar había algo de maldad en ella.

**-Si, si como sea-** respondió tratando de evadir la mirada del oji carmín **–Quiero postre-** alzo la mirada topándose contra los de su mayordomo, mientras alistaba algunos documentos contra su escritorio.

**-Arruinara su apetito, además su instructor de baile ya le está esperando bocchan-** dijo el mayordomo mientras sacaba el reloj de bolsillo en su frac.

Sin reprochar nada, solo se levanto de su lugar siguiendo el camino hasta la puerta, para llegar al salo donde se practicaba debían caminar un buen tramo, sin embargo todo estaba demasiado callado, Ciel no aguantaba ese silencio, ni los sirvientes hacían ruido, entonces pensó que al llegar aquella inquietud se libraría, pero no, su profesor aun no llegaba, por lo que lo que lo único que le quedaba al conde hacer era esperar.

**-Bocchan, su sensei parece retrasado-** dijo el mayordomo mientras revisaba el reloj.

**-Ya me di cuenta-** dijo con simpleza **–Sebastian, tu nunca me mentirías ¿verdad?-** pregunto el niño con su típica pose de piernas cruzadas viendo a lo fijo al adulto.

**-Bocchan, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?- **el demonio había escondido a la perfección la sorpresa que sintió en primer lugar, para luego cuestionarle con algo de curiosidad.

**-Solo responde-** fue la altiva respuesta que dio.

**-Nunca le mentiría bocchan, los humanos lo hacen, yo no- **respondió con una mano en su pecho mientras se inclinaba.

**-Sebastian… ¿tienes emociones humana?- **le pregunto con algo de incertidumbre.

**-Mmmm… creo que los demonios podemos desarrollarlas-** dijo con una mano en el mentón pensativo **–Pero solo con las personas indicadas- **aunque ese fue un susurro mas para el que para su joven amo.

**-¿Personas indicadas?-** intrigo Ciel

**-Lamento la tardanza Phantomhive-sama-** entro un hombre de apariencia de no más de treinta años, con cabello castaño y ojos de color verde.

Después de haberse disculpado el conde hizo un gesto sin importancia que realmente no le había importado la tardanza, sin embargo estaba frustrado al ser interrumpido por su maestro. Al continuar la practica la música fue colocada, Ciel se puso en la posición que siempre se le indicaba, tratando de seguir los pasos que se le administraban sin embargo no era capaz de hacerlo por lo que el profesor algo fastidiado paro la música, mientras que Sebastian trataba de detener sus risillas discretas sin serlo tanto para su joven amo.

**-Sebastian-san, ¿podría asistir al joven Phantomhive?-** entonces las risitas pararon de manera abrupta. Ahora era Ciel quien sonreía de manera malévola

**-Sebastian es una orden-** dijo el joven conde, era un juego de dos, y una venganza por burlarse tanto.

**-Yes, my lord-** se inclino el azabache.

Ahora acercándose hacia su joven amo tomo la cintura de este, entrelazando la mano con la contraria mirando desde arriba, la música comenzó a sonar, Sebastian esperaba que le pisara los pies pero extrañamente eso no sucedía, incluso para el profesor el joven Ciel estaba bailando como nunca lo había hecho, acompasado con la música y a su vez dejándose simplemente llevar. Las mejillas de Ciel lucían sonrojadas y ahora no estaba muy seguro de que eso hubiera sido una buena idea, mientras los ojos de su demonio estaban sobre los suyos, a lo que su parecer estaba admirándolo.

Mientras Ciel estaba pensando en el demonio, este también pensaba en el joven conde, detallando lo que otras noches ya había hecho, desde los labios de fina contextura, rosas y deseables, las mejillas con un ligero tono carmín, el lechoso cuello listo para ser mordido así como la cadera que ahora apretaba tal vez con un poco mas de fuerza, apegándolo a su vez mas cerca de sus caderas. Ahora no existía nada más que ellos.

**-Muy bien joven Phantomhive-** el profesor nunca había visto bailar así a Ciel, por lo que estaba sorprendido **–y Sebastian-san no lo hizo nada mal.**

**_"_****_Sebastian nunca hace nada mal"_**_pensó Ciel con orgullo y seguridad._

El reloj toco avisando el final de la clase, Ciel tendría un pequeño descanso antes de ir a practicar el violín, mientras el sensei se despedía alagando a Ciel dentro de la habitación el niño pudo dejar escapar el aire que estaba sosteniendo, esperando a que su mayordomo regresara pues este había ido a acompañar a su profesor, mientras tanto Ciel se cuestionaba nuevamente si lo que estaba por preguntar era correcto o conveniente.

**-Bocchan, ¿no sabía que podía bailar así?- **respondió con algo de orgullo mezclado con burla.

**-Tks, deberías dejar de contratar a tantos profesores después de todo eres aceptable para ser mi maestro- **dijo con simpleza escapando de los ojos rubís que insistían en verlo.

**-¿En verdad cree eso Bocchan?-** en su voz Ciel percibió lo que creyó era algo como ¿felicidad? No, definitivamente no podía serlo.

**-Sebastian, ¿A qué te referías con personas indicadas?-** dijo Ciel sin tapujos, escondiendo su inseguridad.

Sebastian no respondió su pregunta, si no que solo se iba acercando cada vez mas y mas al cuerpo de Ciel que irremediablemente quedo contra el escritorio, sin poder hacer nada, solo observar, para luego sentir algo frio y a la vez cálido contra su piel, más específicamente sus labios, una extraña sensación se implanto en el, los besos imaginarios no se comparaban con este, que era simplemente perfecto tal como el ser que se lo daba, los ojos de su mayordomo se encontraban abiertos clavándose con insistencia en los contrarias, mientras que a la par con paciencia saboreaba los belfos del pequeño.

El penetrante ambiente que se formulaba en el iris contrario era tanto como la sorpresa de Ciel, aun teniéndolo sobre si, se negaba a creerlo. En shock no se dio cuenta cuando el calo desapareció siendo remplazado por algo que el bien identifico como algo más que un simple beso siendo depositado en su cuello, era una mordida, una que desbordaba sangre como a su vez era limpiada.

**-¿Eso responde a su pregunta bocchan?-** le pregunto el mayordomo con una sonrisa, que Ciel jura nunca haber visto.

**-¿No estás mintiendo?-** le pregunto de vuelta. Tragándose el intenso dolor que sentía por la mordida ahora acariciada con sumo cuidado. Casi como si temiera dañarlo, lo cual era irónico ya que él fue quien le mordió.

**-Es descortés contestar una duda con otra, pero no. Yo no miento- **respondió mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el del conde, apretándolo en un abrazo cálido.

**-Eres un idiota Sebastian-** le dijo con algo de burla más que un simple enojo. -Te quiero Sebastian- pronuncio el pequeño con seguridad clavando su rostro en el plano pecho del otro, escondiendo su sonrojo, sin éxito pues su mayordomo le tomo del mentón incitándolo a verlo.

**-Le quiero bocchan-** respondió mientras depositaba otro casto beso.

Porque en ese momento lo que ellos consideraban un simple querer no era algo tan pequeño o mínimo como eso. Lo que inicio como una fuerte atracción, para luego pasar de la negación o aceptación prontamente seria amor. Uno del cual ni el demonio ni el contratista estarían percatados desde cuando sucedió, porque sin duda alguna a veces la falta de atención alentó las cosas con una increíble proporción.

* * *

Realmente no puedo prometer que no vaya a volver, de hecho estoy proxima a hacer un cappitulo con lemmon todoo gracias a Lizzy cofperracofmetiche, yo la odio y mucho. Pero bueno ojala me dejen un review si les gusto y uno si no fue asi. Cualquier critica es aceptable.


	4. Chapter 4- El chocolate

Hoooola! Estoy de vuelta, este fic tendra mas capitulos, bueno en esta ocasion se me ocurrio poner la situacion entre ambos para !El dia de San Valentin! espero les guste y sea de asu agrado.

**_Muchas gracias a AbSeMaJe, AnaMaria Uzumaki, SoyUnDinosaurio, Sakurita-chan03897._**

En serio muchas gracias, a ustedes que dejaron reviews, a quienes los siguen o pusieron como favorito, y tambien muchas gracias a quienes lo leen al menos.

Disfruten el capitulo.

0o0o·o0o0

0o0o·o0o0

0o·o0

Sin duda los momentos de tensión para el conde habian acabado, por desgracia para su mayordomo, esa situación se veía muy alejada de acabarse, es por ello que ahora, todos se alejaban con solo oir sus pasos, esa situación llevaba mas o menos, una semana, obviamente todos los sirvientes incluso el joven noble se habian dado cuenta de eso.

A los sirvientes les castigaba pero de lo que antes hacia cuando hacían las cosas mal, por lo que constantemente se veian lastimados, a la sirvienta de la mansión, si no le pegaba, era a la que peor trataba. Si bien, Sebastian no se habia portado de manera irrespetuosa hacia su amo, omitiendo lo que serian los comentarios sarcásticos de todo el tiempo, nadie notaria la diferencia; por desgracia el demonio y contratista no llevaban una relación solo de ese tipo, sino la de amantes, y es por eso que a Ciel le preocupaba.

Sebastian en si, lo trataba como si aun ninguno de los dos hubieran revelado el ser pareja, y peor aun ni siquiera parecia decidido a acercársele de otra manera al conde, parecían lo que a ojos de los demás eran. Claro, que no sabia como preguntar, lo intento, pero las respuestas que le daba el pelinegro solo causaban dos cosas. La primera era que terminara molestando al demonio, o la segunda que el conde terminara molesto, y fuera cual fuera la opción ambos dejaban de hablarse hasta que alguno debía doblegar su orgullo, y eso, sonaba, bien lejano de que sucediera.

·

·

Contrario a lo que pensaban todos los habitantes de la mansión, Sebastian no estaba enojado por una tontería, de hecho, a su juicio, era una muy buena razon para estar como lo habia estado…bueno ese era el caso de lo que la irracionalidad del demonio le hacia creer. Porque la parte que pensaba cuerdamente, y se habia dado unas merecidas vacaciones –en el peor momento claro esta – sabían que la excusa era demasiado infantil e impropia de un demonio como lo era el, vamos tal vez ni el mismo Ciel fuera a tener una razon como lo era esa.

¡Vamos, no esperen demasiado! Sebastian, es un demonio que a penas y entiende las sensaciones humanas que solo Ciel le puede provocar, debe admitir que esta hastiado de no comprenderlas del todo, y tan claro es que se negara a pedirle alguna pequeña ayuda a cualquier humano, fuera cual fuera, lo extraño es que las sentia, y sabían lo que significaban pero esta vez… uno de los mejores mayordomos-demonios, guapo e inteligente, estaba en blanco.

¿Podrian ayudarle a descubrirlo? Porque seguramente, ni el sabria como describirlo, era una sensación bastante extraña, casi insulsa, pero a la vez demasiado fuerte. Mezcla de enojo por saber que alguien como MeyRin entro a la cocina, la cual le esta gravemente prohibida, Sorpresa de saber que Ciel se metió junto a ella, decepcion de saber lo que paso.

·

·

·

_Las labores por toda la casa, sin duda se habian visto algo atrofiadas, las fechas mas problematicas se habian acercado y siendo Ciel Phantomhive, el propietario de las dulcerias y jugueterías era obvio, que como a el, muchos que se especializaban en postres, entre otros, se verían atareados por la fecha. Si fuera por el joven conde, años anteriores ni se hubiera molestado._

_Pero la diferencia es que en años anteriores, el no conocia el amor, solo conocia lo que lastimaba, y ahora que se sentia enamorado por completo, quería esforzarse al máximo. Los meses como estos eran dedicados especialmente a la festividad. En su caso, El dia de San valentin. Muchos lo conocían, y seria raro que no fuera asi, puesto que según muchos, era el mes del amor. Aunque con anterioridad, a Ciel nunca se le parecio._

_Tan solo con salir de compras, y encontrarse con todos los peluches de color rosado, corazones en la ropa, zapatos, peluches, dulces, por doquier para ser mas específicos le hacían sentir un tremendo dolor de cabeza, mientras que el rosa, un color tan llamativo le asqueaba al verlo en cada esquina, de todos los colores que el vio por esas fechas y único que no les molesto fue el rojo._

_En ese momento, estaba convencido que la razon era porque el rojo era el mismo tinte de la sangre, aquella que plagaba sus recuerdos del pasado, del presente, y de seguro del futuro, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la atracción que sentia por su demonio, porque el demonio era suyo, y el del demonio, supo que el hecho de que no le molestara el color rojo, era porque lo que a el le atraía de Sebastian eran sus hermosos ojos de carmín, que al igual le recordaban a la sangre, a los pecados, a la maldad, y aun asi para el eran dulces y calidos como el fuego mismo. Pensamiento extraño, ¿verdad? Pero sin duda, era verdad._

_Claro que como siempre, cuando estas mas ocupado en algo, llega algo que no tenias planeado, que es capaz de arruinar tus planes de manera estruendosa, arruinando asi todo lo que habías logrado, y en el caso de Ciel y para rematar de Sebastian, estos dos tienen nombre y apellido. Una de esas distracciones se llamaba Grell Sutcliff y la otra Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, aun nombre bastante largo. Estos… individuos, llegaron precisamente cuando la pero semana se acercaba, y eso era porque faltaban siete dias para el gran dia._

**_-¡Ciel!/¡Sebas-chan!-_**_se escucho por toda la casa, mientras a los individuos les entro un escalofrio, con esos dos juntos, nada bueno sucedería._

_Rápidamente comenzaron a escucharse pasos, cercanos al despacho del joven Ciel, tanto el niño como el adulto sabían que esto no acabaría bien. Dicho y hecho. Las personas entraron con un estruendo demasiado grande, casi rompiendo la puerta. Los mencionados no tenia miedo, mas bien era una mezcla entre fastidio y resignación. _

**_-¡Ciel!, Mi querido Ciel, ¿Cómo estas? ¿sabes? Te he comprado muchos caramelos. Hice algunos chocolates junto a Paula y todos son para ti, ¿Te los comeras, verdad? ¡Los dulces te encantan!-_**_si bien la chica seguía estrujando con tanta fuerza al conde, prácticamente lo estaba dejando rojo, e incapaz de hablar el único que podía ayudarlo era Sebastian._

**_-Elizabeth-sama, ¿podria ser tan amable de soltar a mi bocchan?-_**_le pregunto, con un tic n la ceja, si no lo soltaba habría mas color rojo además de sus ojos y la sangre de Grell, el cual se encontraba ahora, abrazandolo con fuerza._

**_-¡Ehhh! ¿Por qué?-_**_le pregunto con torpeza mientras Sebastian giraba los ojos, le señalo lo ahora azul de su amo, para despues golpear con un puño a Grell dejándolo inconsciente._

**_-Lo siento Ciel, pero estaba muy emocionada-_**_le contesto con una sonrisa, si se mencionaban los defectos de la chica, uno de ellos, seria el nunca escuchar a alguien._

**_-Dejalo Sebastian, ¿a que has venido?-_**_se dirigió ahora a Lizzy, la cual sonrio mientras se sonrojaba._

**_-Ya te lo he dicho Ciel, te he triado unos chocolates-_**_le respondió con una sonrisa mientras le besaba la mejilla._

**_-¿Y tu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_**_le cuestiono al supuesto desmayado, que se levanto con rapidez para restregársele en la cara._

**_-Vengo a darte chocolates por San Valentin, ese dia tendre una misión y no podre venir, ¿aceptaras mis sentimientos?-_**_le pidió de manera sumisa, pero escandalosa el Shinigami, mientras que el pelinegro no pudo mas que suspirar levantando un mechon de su cabello, haciendo sonrojar al niño y al Shinigami._

**_-Ohya, ¿si digo que si, te iras?-_**_le pregunto con una sonrisita para nada cordial._

_-__**Claro que lo hare, Sebas-chan, me despido, ¡Death!-**__ y el pelirrojo salió por la ventana del despacho, gritando y haciendo corazones._

**_-Toma Ciel, no podre venir el dia que debería, espero te gusten, debo irme cuanto antes-_**_antes de dejar que el conde dijera algo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y salió corriendo._

_Las parejas de ambos tuvieron un tic, al ver la escena, era entre vergüenza y ganas de matar, casualmente a un pelirrojo y a una rubia, pero lo dejaron de todas formas, una era por obligación y el otro…por no querer limpiar la sangre despues._

**_-Sin duda, se han vuelto demasiado…entusiastas-_**_replico el mayordomo con dureza mientras salía de la habitacion para dejar al joven conde con sus pensamientos._

_·_

_En ese momento una idea bastante extraña en el se planto en sus cabeza, si los chocolates eran para demostrarle los sentimientos a otras, ¿deberia prepararle uno a su mayordomo?, podría hacerlo, sabiendo primero como, el único problema era…¿Quién le ayudaría? Si se lo pedia Bard lo mas seguro es que el mismo mayordomo se diera cuenta, Tanaka era Tanaka, ¿y si lo pedia a su fabrica? No, el quería que el chocolate lo hiciera el, pero tampoco podía pedir ayuda al oji rojo, le cuestionaria el porque y el quería que todo fuese una sorpresa… My-Ryn era la mas indicada._

_·_

_·_

Si recapitulaba, eso era lo que habia pasado, el conde se encontraba ahora en la cocina, junto a Mey-Rin terminando por guardar el chocolate que ambos le habian hecho, lo habia probado y si bien no era tan delicioso como el que hacia su mayordomo, era verdad que estaba rico. Esa noche, tendría que vencer a su orgullo, quería entregárselo ese mismo dia, despues de todo, era el dia del amor.

**-Sebastian, acercate por favor- **con una seña hizo que el mayordomo que se encontraba fuera de la puerta entrara

**-¿Qué es lo que necesita, bocchan?-** le inquirió con frialdad el mayordomo, la siriventa de la familia se sintió de pronto en una situación incomoda

**-Retirate, Mey Rin, gracias por tu trabajo-** con un gesto preocupado, la chica salió de la cocina, algo le deci que nada terminaría bien.

**-¿Podrias decirme porque me has llamado?-** le replico el adulto de la habitacion, mientras veía el empaque azul con odio.

**-Sebastian, ¿Por qué estas tan irritable los últimos dias?, ¿es porque le pedi ayuda a Mey-Rin?-** le cuestiono, con una mezcla de burla y curiosidad,, si siempre evadía sus preguntas, el haría que fuesen mas sencillas

**-¿Qué, si fue por eso?, nunca mueves ni un solo dedo en la mansión, pero se te ocurre cocinar con Mey-Rin-** su tono de voz a penas y se habia elevado un poco, para dejar al conde entre indignado y sorprendido

**-Sebastian…eres un idiota.-** el conde se levanto de la silla de su despacho solo para llegar al mayordomo que le veía con el ceño fruncido **–Los chocolates debían ser una sorpresa, por ello no podría pedirte ayuda- **le sonrio con ternura, para despues recibir gustoso los labios de su mayordomo sobre los suyos.

**-¿Lo hiciste por mi?-** Sebastian, pocas veces se habia sorprendido, y esta sin duda era una de esas veces

**-Claro que si idiota, ¿Para quién mas, si no fuera asi?-** le pregunto con gracia abrazándose al pecho se su mayordomo, que con cariño le acaricio la cabeza.

·

·

La Luna, podía verse hermosamente brillante, mientras completa se mostraba por la ventana del joven conde que ahora lucia menos preocupado, pero si con una grave mueca de tristeza, posiblemente su mayordomo no habia pensado en el, para darle un chocolate, de cualquier manera, ahora no estaba junto a el, fue en busca de un postre que según el, tenia desde la tarde pues la preparación era delicada, la verdad a Ciel le habia extrañado que le dejara comer postre tan tarde sin siquiera replicar por sus habitos alimenticios, pero de todas formas estaba concentrado en otra cosa, por ejemplo, saber si los chocolates que con esfuerzo le preparo.

**-Bocchan, aquí esta su postre**- le hablo el mayor con una sonrisita, mientras en el carrito se veía una tetera de apariencia extravagante, mientras a su lado lucia un apetecible pastel de chocolate, que ya mas cerca se cortaba en forma de corazón, con crema batida por toda la horilla mientras una fresa asomaba por cada bolita de merengue rojo, con chocolate derretido sobre este, y con un rectángulo de chocolate blanco, y escrito sobre este con mermelada la inscirpcion "Feliz San Valentin, Ciel".

**-…Gracias, Sebastian-** vaya que le costo pensar eso mas un decir esas palabras, estaba sorpendido, estaba feliz, con su mano palpo al lado de su cama, haciendo un espacio para que se sentara su mayordomo.

**-A propósito, los chocolates están deliciosos Ciel-** y con su mano sin enguantar los disfrutaba mientras Ciel, se comia el pastel.

Entre bocado y bocado, se besaban y acariciaban, de alguna manera sabia que no dormirían esa noche despues de todo, era el dia para demostrar amor.

0o·o0

0o0o·o0o0

Jejeje, soy mala, no escribi el lemmon, pero bueno para eso sirve la imaginacion

Ojala les haiga gustado, espero un review si fue asi.

Me despido y vuelvo en una semana.


End file.
